1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a circuit for a digital linear interface system and more particularly pertains to a circuit for interfacing between the tape output head of a digital storage device and N channels of a digital device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of digital interface systems, it has been a general practice to utilize circuits which convert parallel data to serial format. This serial data is then phase shift modulated on to tape. Therefore, this system is limited due to the overall bandwidth, square wave usage, and bandwidth of digital interface systems required to read the stored information. As a result, information stored is limited by the read out requirements of digital interface system as it is impossible to mix square wave containing information and separating the square waves at a later time.
This invention permits the reading of N channels of information at any speed by utilizing mix sine waves with each sine wave containing digital information for its respective channel.